Halloween Horror Nights 2008 (Hollywood)
"Join Freddy Krueger and enter the world of nightmares, and he's got Jason and Leatherface to help him wreak havoc." "Freddy Krueger the father of all nightmares has invaded Universal's Halloween Horror Nights and turned it and all it's attractions into a living nightmare! With Jack gone he runs the show, and dares park guest to take his Nightmare Tour where the world of Horror movies and the Realm of Nightmares collide and for the first time he is loose on the backlot where he dares you to "Live your worst nightmare!". Freddy Krueger's Halloween Horror Nights 2008 (Hollywood) '''was the 9th year of Halloween Horror Nights at Hollywood. As with Orlando, 2008 took a more darker and intense feel in the marketing and overall thematic as opposed to the carnie vibe from 2007. Whereas Orlando brought in a terrifying witch from the reflections of death, a being who existed in the realm of sleep has now plunged Universal Studios Hollywood into the Nightmare World. Story In 2007, a mentally unstable man in a clown get-up who believed that the root of all evil was born on the Universal Backlot brought forth The Carnage Killers in order to wreak havoc on Universal Studios Hollywood. As soon as the madness ended, all the clowns went back to their realms, and the Ringmaster took a bus back to Orlando. However, he did not count for what would be the fate of the Carnage Killers. One of them, a man in a red and green sweater and a burned visage due to revenge from a lynch mob, had the name of Freddy Krueger. Freddy, like his previous harlequin boss, was a sardonic monster who would lure children with wit, and then brutally take their lives. He was eventually found out and arrested, but due to a legal technicality, he was allowed to walk free, an action which drew forth the decision by the aforementioned lynch mob. After his death, he lurked in the Nightmare World, where he would continue his crimes on the children of the mob, and then move on to innocents. Eventually however, the bewildered town of Springswood managed to find a way to get rid of him once and for all... or so they thought. The stories of his crimes were made into the seminal horror series Nightmare on Elm Street. The aforementioned clownman, a big fan of the movies and the killer, managed to bring back the boogeyman as part of the Carnage Killer trio. Freddy would take guests to the asylum where he was born, where he tried to raise an Army of the Insane using the patients living in there. While he claimed more lives, eventually the Ringmaster ended the carnage and took off to Orlando. Freddy, meanwhile, was trapped in the undermosts of Hell, neglected by the clown, and unable to find a way out. However he soon found a ticket. In Springswood, the town where the burned man took his most vicious of crimes, a real estate agent tried to sell 1428 Elm Street, the place where Nancy and Jesse were tormented by The Nightmare Demon, to whoever had enough money. This allowed Freddy to spring into action and lay waste upon Springswood in retaliation. Somewhere along the way, Freddy somehow gained abilities to submerge a state of land into the hellish territory of his Nightmare World, a place where monsters dwell. Wanting to unleash ravagement upon the stars, he returned to the place where he was allowed to wreak havoc: Universal Studios Hollywood. With the joker away, Freddy upgraded from the Sensational Slasher into The Dream Demon sent Universal Studios Hollywood in to the Nightmare World, where on the warped version of the Universal Backlot, he would be loose and getting his claws on whoever prey. Freddy's Krueger Nightmare Minions, warped versions of child's toys, were to scourge for fresh prey on the park and the "Nightlot". Freddy summoned two of his friends from the previous traveling fair: Jason, and Leatherface. Together, with the help of The Strangers, The Titans of Terror would claim the souls of those who did not escape this Literal Nightmare. Event Nights October 17-19, 24-26, 30-31, and the first of November. This is (at 13) more nights than ever offered at Universal Studios Hollywood before. The Father of All Nightmares Freddy Krueger appeared in all of the adverts, which depicted him in red colored woods. Jason and Leatherface would also appear in some of the adverts. Part of the nightmare campaign was a bunch of posters. Commercial Attractions Haunted Mazes *A Nightmare on Elm Street: Home Sweet Hell- Looking for new homes? Try out 1428 Elm Street, it’s a nice home! That and the ghost value. *Friday the 13th: Camp Blood- SUMMONED by a fingerknive wielding sociopath, eternal evil is about on this cursed camp. *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Back in Business- In this part of the Nightmare World, a family of literal psychos wait to draw you into the worst dream. *Universal's House of Horrors: Meet The Strangers- universals classics meet the Strangers Scarezones *The Nightmare Begins...- Prepare to enter's Frederick's jaded world where a horde of Nightmare Klowns await. *The Black Death *The Dead Shall Rise *Deadwood *The Dark Streets of London *Revenge of the Pigs *The Strangers Terror Tram * Terror Tram: The Nightmare Tour- Freddy’s loose on the backlot. Shows *Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure *Chucky's Insult Emporium *Slaughter World 3 Rides * '''Jurassic Park Nightmare- The blood thirsty dinosaurs of Jurassic Park have broken out of their enclosures and are devouring the employees of the troubled theam park. This is what your worst nightmare feels like. * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride- Face the rage of the world's first psychological thrill ride. Deep inside a mummy tomb, you'll wonder if you're in hell. * The Simpsons Ride-''' Ride right along Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie as they visit Krustyland on all the all-new Simpsons Ride. Once you board, you're in for one horrifying surprise after another. Will you make it out of Krustyland alive? * '''Terminator 2: 3D- Discover what it really means to be thrust right into the heart of an all-out 3-D cyber adventure. Pictures HHN 2008 Pillow.jpg|Photos from theinspirationroom.com. HHN 2008 Pillow 2.jpg HHN 2008 Pillow 3.jpg HHN_2008_Deal.jpg HHn_2008_Calendar.jpg HHN_2007_Hollywood_Savings_4.jpg HHN_2007_Hollywood_Survival_Tips.jpg HHN_2007_Hollywood_Savings_2.jpg HHN_Hollywood_Short_Film_Competition.jpg HHN_2007_Hollywood_Savings_3.jpg HHN 2008 Hollywood.jpg Dead Queen Victoria.jpg|Image from sacrafyx.blogspot.com. Juggles Clown.jpg|Image from sacrafyx.blogspot.com. Chop Top.jpg|Image from sacrafyx.blogspot.com. Slicey Clown.jpg|Image from sacrafyx.blogspot.com. Cigarette Girl.jpg|Image from sacrafyx.blogspot.com. HHN 2008 Hollywood Clown.jpg HHN 2008 Scareactor 32.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 31.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 30.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 29.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 28.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 26.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 27.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 25.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 24.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 23.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 22.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 21.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 20.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 19.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 18.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 17.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 16.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 15.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 14.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 13.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 12.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 11.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 10.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 9.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 8.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 7.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 6.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 5.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 4.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 3.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 2.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. HHN 2008 Scareactor 1.jpg|Image from BoneYardEffects Facebook. Freddy Fly Girl.jpg Pig Man HHN 2008.jpg|Image from ABoater on thehulltruth.com. References http://archive.fo/n3EC6 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood events Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2008 (Hollywood)